


Save the Date

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Multi, Multiple Soap Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This story will contain multiple little vignettes all surrounding one event put on by the Forrester siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

“I swear, after today is done, I’m done working for Kate.” The words dripped from Maxie’s ruby rips accompanied by the narrow of her icy stare towards her boss who used her pointy index finger to delegate, “I could kill you for abandoning me in every possible way, most of all today.”  
  
Lulu awarded her a sarcastic smile, lining up the clothing racks with garments for the show, “I’m here, aren’t I? Helping without pay.”   
  
Yanking a piece of packing popcorn from her hair, she let out a low growl while mimicking her friend’s act, “Okay, A – you are not doing it enough and B – I’m not a doormat for the almighty Kate Howard. I’m ready for a new challenge.”  
  
“You know what, I could—”  
  
“Ladies, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?”   
  
They turned towards a tall brunette with pearly whites and a bright blue gaze, “I have more pieces on their way here. Do I direct them towards you?”  
  
Maxie stepped out from her fort of boxes, approaching him with an extended hand, “Thomas Forrester! The new designs are to die for!”  
  
With a hand at his heart, he gave a firm nod, “Thank you. I can’t take all the credit though. This line is as much mine as it my sister’s.”  
  
“Well, if you could ever use your own assistant now that you and Steffy have started your own company, please feel free to give me a call.”   
  
Maxie’s bold offer elicited a small laugh and wide eyes from the young man who looked to Lulu for direction.  
  
Lulu restrained a laugh, nodding for his dismissal, “Just send the stuff this way, and we’ll handle it.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Thomas cleared his throat, walking away even as Maxie continued to blink her lashes flirtatiously his way, “I think I’m going to go find my sister. Excuse me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Everything is looking perfect for tonight, Kate. Exactly what we were looking for.” Steffy continued to take in the details of the stage and atmosphere, “I will need more blue tones in the second portion of the show, the highlighting of the coloring is key.”  
  
“Consider it done.” With a glare towards the man next to her, she sent him away with the jut of her chin, “If you think of anything else, details big OR small, please just let me know.”  
  
“This was a fantastic idea. The fashion event to end all others, start a trend all its own! My father will be as envious as his proud tonight.”  
  
Kate gave a firm nod, excusing herself to handle other matters only feet away – chairs being draped with the incorrect fabric.  
  
 _This is what I needed_. Steffy released a deep breath, still overwhelmed by magnitude of the event she had been working to organize for over a year now.   
  
“You’re looking pretty proud of yourself.”  
  
His voice had the effect of nails on a chalkboard, her body tensed at the sound as she tried to make a clean exit out of the room – sure he was right behind her.  
  
Once they were outside of the main room, away from noisy parties, she faced him with blue eyes ablaze, “Security must’ve missed you on the way in.”  
  
“Steffy, you will never get rid of me. Not until we have the conversation we’re meant to have.”  
  
“I have nothing to say to you, Liam.”  
  
He stepped forward, ebony eyes full of a million emotions she could not distinguish, “I miss you. I—I know it’s not going to be easy, but it—it can’t be impossible.”  
  
“You can have Hope or any other Polly perfect you want. But me? You will never have again.”   
  
When she tried to push past him, Liam turned with her and captured her biceps within his tight grasp, “You can’t keep avoiding.”  
  
“Let me go.” Steffy’s command seethed with pent up frustration, struggling to escape his hold and make a full retreat.  
  
“Hey!”   
  
The voice invaded the space between them, causing Liam to loosen his hold enough for Steffy to give him a shove away from her.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” The male stepped between them, shielding her as he continued to lay into Liam, “You keep your hands off her.”  
  
“Look, you’ve got the wrong idea, all right? She’s my wife.”  
  
“ ** _Ex_** -wife.” Steffy corrected with a call over the tall male’s shoulder, rubbing her biceps, “And he isn’t welcome here.”  
  
“You heard her.” The stranger signaled security over, instructing them, “Help him find an exit.”  
  
“Yes, sir, Mr. Corinthos.”  
  
Steffy’s eyes widened at the response from the security guards, her heart stopped as she realized she may have put her ex-lover in danger, “Wait.” She stared up just as he turned to face her, frowning when she did not see the figure she remembered from the newspapers, “Corinthos? As in Sonny Corinthos?”  
  
“He’s my father.” He signaled over his shoulder at Liam being dragged away, “Was he that kind of a jerk when you married him?”  
  
She wanted to respond, but her mouth was dry at the sight of his emerald eyes, his short spiked blond hair the perfect touch against his light tan.   
  
His eyes transformed from anger to concern as he examined her exposed arms, “Are you okay?”  
  
“Who are you?” The question flew out of her mouth, completely ignoring his inquiry.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m—I’m Lucas Spencer’s nephew. Michael.” Somehow, he now seemed nervous, signaling into the main room, “He asked me to help with final set up. If I interfered, I—”  
  
“No, no, you were—amazing.” Steffy shut her eyes long enough to remove the distraction of his face and let out a soft laugh, “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem. I’ll make sure they don’t let him back in.”   
  
Steffy couldn’t manage to say anything else as he made a smooth journey away from her; a reminder that there were many men better than the husband she had gotten rid of.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’d know that look anywhere.”  
  
Lucas lowered his eyes from the lighting fixture, frowning at the smiling brunette, “Excuse me?”  
  
“I made a run for some of the workers, thought I’d show a little support for our architect.” She wiggled a brown bag at him, waiting for him to descend his ladder and extending her hand, “I’m Amanda Martin, consider me one of Fusion’s angels.”  
  
He wiped his hands on his jeans, grinning, “I’m Lucas Spencer, and I think I’ve thanked everyone but Fusion for allowing me in on this project.”  
  
“You wouldn’t want to be around Kendall and Greenlee in frantic mode, consider yourself lucky.” She handed the bag to him and waited for him to peek inside, “I wasn’t lying, you know?”  
  
“About?”   
  
“The distant look in your eyes, the one that says you’re working hard but you’re not present.” When his eyes shot back to hers, she held her hands up in surrender, “This woman must be pretty special to be on your mind.”   
  
“If only it was a woman…” A light laugh floated along with his words as he passed her and took the first available seat.  
  
She spun around, narrow eyes set upon him, until his eyes confirmed her suspicion, “Oh!”  
  
Lucas began to unwrap his sandwich, now avoiding her eyes as she took a seat next to him, “Yeah.”  
  
“Well men are much worse than women. Mixed signals are their specialty.”  
  
He took a bite, chewing with a bitter stare elsewhere.  
  
“I’m good at bad relationships.” Amanda smoothed her skirt, bumping him lightly, “Want my advice?”  
  
Lucas looked over into her honey gaze and shrugged, “Why not?”  
  
“The one that makes you distracted? He’s not the easiest to get over, but…don’t plan on keeping him either.”  
  
The light in the room caught the shine of her ring, and he tilted his head, “I’m assuming your husband is okay with your plans?”  
  
“There’s nothing she could do to lose me.”   
  
Lucas watched as her eyes connected with the man, happiness coloring her cheeks as she took his extended hand and stood to her feet.   
  
“I’m Jake. I’m one of the doctors on hand so should you lose a model on the runway – I’ll handle it.” His joke got him a punch to the arm from Amanda, “I have to steal my wife for a moment, the Fusion women are set to riot.”  
  
“By all means.” Lucas kept his eyes on the couple as they ventured away, envious of the purity their connection held.  
  
His lover was illusive, confused about what was real; the man who held his heart had no idea how to treat it because he had never been taught how to be truthful with himself.  
  
Lucas gathered his food, tossing it into a trash nearby as his mind refused to let him focus on anything other work. Inhaling a deep breath, he tried to gather his mental to-do list once more and lifted his head.  
  
Leaning against the ladder, his distraction offered half a smile and waited.  
  
Anger fueled, Lucas climbed the side unoccupied and began to test the light once more, “I’m busy, Johnny.”  
  
“You know you may be one of the only men who could piss off a Zacchara and live to tell about it.” His bedroom eyes managed to pull Lucas’ gaze, his words softer as he pleaded, “I get that I’m not supposed to be here right now, but…we need to talk. So—I’ll leave but not until you agree to meet me after the show.”  
  
Lucas wanted to tell him where to go, send him away in shame, yet he gave in, nodding a slow compliance.


	4. Chapter 4

“Griffin, would you stop?” Kendall slapped away his large hands, huffing in his direction, “I’m fine!”   
  
“You’re not fine!” He pushed past her windmill and placed a hand over her heart, his puppy dog gaze getting her ablaze blue eyes to cool, “You have to calm down. Greenlee is frantic on the phone to get the last of your cosmetics here, and Gia will sue anyone who messes this opportunity up for you, isn’t that right?”  
  
“Absolutely. If anyone knows what a deal like this could do for Fusion, it’s me.” Gia offered her newest client a friendly yet dangerous smile, “Trust me, no one will make today a fraction less than perfect.”   
  
“Forrester Creations will try to bury us, if we don’t prop up the Forrester siblings tonight. The gift bags are not completed,” Kendall began to struggle with her breath, allowing him to assist her to a seat as she went on, “the models are only now being done up. Is it hot in here?”  
  
“You have to calm down. Trust your support team.” Gia rubbed her bicep with a supportive smile, shaking her head, “You have nothing to worry about. Tonight is going to go off without a hitch and, if you can’t trust me, trust my man. We’re running frantic now, but he’ll have this thing running tonight.”  
  
“Speaking of trusting your man, could you trust me?” Griffin awaited Kendall’s half smile, caressing her cheek, “Everything’s gonna be fine.”  
  
Kendall covered his hand with her own, giving a firm nod, “…okay.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I hate security work. The things I let Gia talk me into.” Lucky continued to complain under his breath, maintaining a smile as he checked the perimeter and ensured he had all areas covered, “I can’t wait ‘til this thing is over.”  
  
Brot continued to tail him, “My wife talked me into this after the honeymoon. Is it wrong that I want trouble just so I feel useful again?”   
  
Squaring his shoulders, he signaled ‘good work’ to a guard then entered the building again, “Adrenaline’s a bitch, man, you always need more.”  
  
“I could use a fix right now.”  
  
“Our vacation wasn’t enough for you, huh?” The soft laugh left Natalia’s lips as she stepped up to the two, eyes checking Brot’s dumbfounded expression, “Mm-hmm. We’ll handle our business later. For now, you need to follow me. I think I found a spot with the potential for breech.”  
  
Lucky followed her anxious steps, “Who’s there now?”  
  
“Dante, but he made it clear he wouldn’t stay long.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Lucky pulled out his cell, trying to track Dante’s last words to him, “Is there already a situation?”  
  
“Well…the extra security was needed in the models dressing room.” Natalia began to chew her lower lip, gesturing for the anxious men to enter the room and adding only afterward, “The male models that is.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, Dante, it isn’t that bad.” Brook rolled her eyes as Dante looked everywhere but at the young men who were being prepared for the show as though the very glance would somehow cost him masculinity, “They’re not nude for crying out loud!”  
  
“We might as well be. Could we get something a little more that these tight boxers already?” James complaint fell on deaf ears as he held the position of his brothers standing on either side of him, at all cost leave your hands to cover what you could, “I’m assuming they designed something less revealing for the show.”  
  
Running lotion along their abs as Brook retrieved their clothing, Dani allowed her thoughts to be voiced with little regret, “This is the one time I don’t regret coming back to Fusion.”  
  
Noting his brother’s anxious stare, Ford decided to chime in, “While everyone in this room is pretty thankful to be employed right now, I’m sure James and Nate would be even better with a suit or something.”  
  
“And you wouldn’t?” Nate questioned his brother’s choice as Brook hand him a pair of slacks and assisted him with his pinstripe shirt, “Whatever, as long as we get that paycheck, we should all be happy. They could parade me in anything.”  
  
“Be careful with who hears that.” Dani warned them, displaying a jacket to James and signaling for him to put it on.  
  
“No shirt?”   
  
She let out a huff, working it onto his arms before he could protest further, “Little skin display never hurt anyone. Now, come on.”  
  
Brook began to fuss with Ford’s hair, frowning at the length, “Dani, you think I should give him some color to work with the outfit. Be a chance to test out that new line Greenlee’s looking to promote.”  
  
Dani added some color to Nate’s cheek bones despite his irritated attempts to escape the brush, “Girl, learn quick. Unless Kendall is hyped up about it to, it’s best to let the idea alone for a while.”  
  
“What’s wrong with my hair?” Ford tried to touch his strands only to have Brook smack his hands away.  
  
“Nothing, it’s just a little plain and tonight has to be exciting.” A tiny smile escaped her lips at his somewhat disappointed gaze, “Don’t worry, everything else is working for you.”  
  
“Well, I sure hope so or everyone involved in this event will be front page gossip for Todd Manning and Bill Spencer by Monday morning. That’s the last thing any of us need.”


	6. Chapter 6

“This town is messier than Llanview.” Todd finished his latest recording, slipping his phone back into his pocket and smiling towards his companion, “I like it.”  
  
Blair hooked his arm within hers, sighing into his ear as they followed the usher to their seats, “Could you stop looking for dirt tonight? The whole point of us agreeing to attend this event meant supporting Tea and Shaun, keeping their worries down with your nephew or niece so close to greeting the world.”  
  
“I know I’m supposed to be all warm and fuzzy at the thought of family, but I have yet to learn how to be happy about my brother’s child, the same brother who took my wife and kids as his own little insta-family ready to order.”  
  
“You aren’t supposed to voice any of those thoughts tonight, Todd. One hint you’re anything other than happy to be around either of them will just lead to more surprise investigations where they just might figure out how involved in his demise you actually were.” Blair noted his thoughtful look towards her and rolled her eyes, “Please, stop acting like it’s okay for us to share that secret because I still feel terrible keeping it from Tea.”  
  
“Yeah, who would’ve thought you two would turn out to be BFFs.” Todd spotted a key Port Charles figure, freezing in his space and pulling out his cell once more. When he heard her groan, felt her yank on his arm, he fussed, “Look Blair, it’s either work or I irritate your pregnant pal in there. What’s it gonna be?”  
  
“Remind me why I still love you again?”  
  
“Easy, I’m great in bed.” Todd smiled confidently at her dropped jaw, kissing her cheek with a swift movement before approaching his latest target, “Ms….what do I call you now?”  
  
The blond faced him, crossing her arms and grinning back at him, “Spencer. Carly Spencer. I’m here to see Kate fail at her latest venture, far too large for her capabilities, and, yes, feel free to publish that.”  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
